


His Boys

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, first time i've ever written non-sexual D/s so please be kind, fluffier than i thought it'd be, non-sexual D/s, sfw, sour skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes care of them because they're his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: _sour skittles, dom/sub(s) relationship BUT PLOT TWIST its not sexual. like derek scott and stiles are dating each other but derek and scott are bad at taking care of themselves (not like hygiene and stuff, like making sure they dont work too much or eating something and sleeping) and so Stiles just gets into the role and gives them gentle commands and makes sure theyre in a stress free enviornment (usually their bedroom but sometimes this giant place they rent) and rewards them with praise &hugs_
> 
> I hope you all like this! I think it's sweet and fluffy, but what do I know? I'm just the author! 
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)] is always open for prompts!

The excuses were always the same: “I was busy!” or “I forgot!” or (Stiles’ personal favorite) “I wasn’t [insert the neglected-to-fulfill item here]!” The last one was Stiles’ favorite because he knew it was a lie. He could always tell when his wolves were lying to him. Whenever they lied to him, something always twitched on them. Sometimes it was their eyes, other times, maybe it was their fingers. Point was, even to Stiles, who was still not a werewolf, they couldn’t lie. When they tried, he would sigh and give them a disappointed look.

“I know that’s not the truth, Scott.” he would say when Scott told him he wasn’t tired. Stiles could see it in Scott’s eyes, which had dark circle underneath them. He would go into their office and pull Scott out of it and into their bedroom, where Derek lay on the bed in a light sleep. He would put Scott in the middle of a Stiles-’n-Derek sandwich and they would all fall asleep. And when the sun rose and shined through their curtains in the morning, Stiles would kiss the top of Scott’s head and whisper “Good boy” in his ear.

 

“I was busy!” Derek would claim, his eyebrows knitted together frustratedly as Stiles dragged him off to the kitchen. He would sit him at the nook and make him lunch. Sometimes it was a simple sandwich because they were both busy. Other times, Stiles would cook a nice, warm lunch for them, ranging from soup and grilled cheese to burgers and mac ‘n cheese. Derek would sit there with a pout on his face and occasionally try to escape, but Stiles would always notice. 

“Sit down, Derek,” he would say and Derek’s frown would deepen but he would comply. By the time Stiles put lunch in front of him, Derek’s stomach would be filling the kitchen with noise and he would eagerly dig in. Stiles would sit with Derek and eat his own lunch and they would just talk. Scott might even join them once in a while, if he had the time to escape from work. Most of the time, though, it was just Stiles and Derek. Once finished, Stiles would clear the dishes and place them all in the sink. He would then pull Derek in for a gentle kiss on the lips before kissing him on his forehead. Derek would take his praise and smile before going back to the office.

 

None of them knew how this routine had started, but it worked for them. Stiles would make sure they ate, slept, and relaxed on a regular basis because they were his boys.


End file.
